All the Robins together
by YJ FTW
Summary: Al the Robins and Batgirl are related with Dick being the oldest.But suspicious activity around Gotham has Batman and Robin(Terry) puzzled.What will they do? How is the team going to react? And what is Dick hiding? Total AU. Rated T because I can't go back to jail. (I'M JOKING... or am I? MWHAHAHA
1. VERY IMPORTANT INFO

**HI PEOPLE! This is the other half of YoungJustice13! Everyone on can call me Darkside. The other half of our account is called Angel. Angel is my real life best friend and she wrote Feelin' Crash. I really love going on and I always favorite, so PLEZ do it for me is everything you will need to know about this story. SUPER IMPORTANT!**

** Richard Grayson (Dick) - 18 years old **

**Jason Grayson (Todd) - 14 **

**Tim Grayson (Drake) - 12 **

**Damian Grayson (Wayne, long story involving a drugged Batman and a crazy Talia Al Ghoul) - 10**

** Barbra Grayson (Gordon) -8**

** As you can see, all of the Robins are related, hence the name. Terry** **McGinnis **(if you don't know who that is, you need to Google it right now. it's SUPEZ IMPORTANT!)** is the first and only Robin and is also a part of the Young Justice team. Robin (Terry) is 13 and the rest of the team is the same age. Wally and Robin have the same close relationships, no ships (yet), and Batman is the same age. Oh yeah, and D-Day (that's what I'm going to refer the day their parents fell as) was five years ago. So that means back then, **

**Richard- 13 years old**

** Jason- 9**

** Tim- 7**

** Damian- 5 **

**Barbra- 3**

**So enjoy my story. Oh, and this will not be updated on a schedule and will be updated depending on if people like it. If not, I will update, but not as often. **


	2. Prolgue

**OMG! I am so excited about this story. I had ion my head for a long, long, loooooooong time and I just never got to putting it down on paper. But then i DID write it down and started reading alot of fanfic. Then my best friend Angel, who is the other half of this account, made our account and them i started to type this. So, here is my story.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own this story but God knows that I wish that I did :)**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ LINEBREAK**

All the Robins together Chapter 1: Prologue

Red X panted as he slipped through the window of his small apartment. He was exhausted from the night's activities** (and no I do not mean sexual activities, sorry I just a'nt that kind of gal)**

X first stopped at the Gotham Treasury, who had finally decided to upgrade their security. Upgraded security meant that he actually had to try to hack the system. After spending about 5 minutes(during all of which X mentally cursed himself for taking such a frigging long time), X slipped through the doors, undetected.

He headed for the back of the treasury to grab some Xenothium **(Yes, that's really what it's called. I looked it up)**, a highly dangerous chemical which just happened to run the Red X suit** (Duh….). **But the Xenothium vault had one last sensor which X forgot to hack and he ended up paying for it.

Within a few minutes, the Dynamic Duo were on his tail. It took him all night to throw them off his trail. Bats kept trying to pursue him down a dead end and the little birdie boy kept talking, trying to divert his attention.

By the time X got back to his apartment, all his siblings were sound asleep in bed, just like he should be. But someone had to be the breadwinner of the family, and Dick being the oldest, had decided it was up to him. He headed to kitchen, specifically to the safe behind the refrigerator. Unknown to the younger kids, Richard had made a high tech safe to hold all the 'goods' he had 'collected'/ traded for on the black market. All in all, there was an extensive collection of goods on the safe, but most of them were used to support Red X. A

bout sixty percent of the money went to saving for his sibling's college education (he didn't want them to only go to community college like he had to) or buying things on the black market to upgrade the suit. The rest went to providing for his family's needs, such as their tiny cramped apartment, food, etc. But X couldn't do nothing and still earn money for his family.

He had a couple of jobs and spent all that money to his family's needs. X sighed loudly. He hadn't gotten any sleep this week and it was starting to get to him. Usually, he didn't feel tired after not sleeping for a week. He had been extremely busy doing his three regular jobs- I mean, three straight days of working overtime had to get to a guy eventually. But X knew he had to keep up his stamina. Instead of falling asleep, he drifted into thought.

'I should probably go check on them to make sure no one got kidnapped while I was gone.' X thought. After all, this was Gotham, and no one would hesitate to kidnap an apartment filled with only kids. Quietly, X walked down the hall to check on his three little brothers and his little sister.

In the first bedroom Barbra was identified as a lump under the cover, having a happy dream. X chuckled to himself. He remembered the days he used to get sweet dreams. But he hasn't had a sweet dream in five years.

He looked at the top of the bunk bed and saw Jason. Jason tried to be a tough kid, he kept the house in order while X was out working. X inwardly smiled, he was glad that Jason could keep order in the house, but he didn't have to go as far as X did to protect them.

X headed out of the room and into following room down the hall. Inside was his two youngest brothers, Tim and Damian. Tim was on the top bunk, resting quietly while Damian slept on the bottom, a sad smile graced his face.

X knew he was going to have to wake up early again the next morning, so he gave into the sleepiness in his eyes. He headed to a small closet where he kept his clothes and personal headed inside and quickly stripped himself of his Red X costume, his eyes threatening to give way. He slipped into a ratty gray t-shirt and some old blue sweatpants.

No longer was he Red X, but now Richard 'Dick' Grayson- the eldest living Flaying Grayson. He headed to the living room and pulled out the mattress, his own bed** (You know…. Like the kind they use in hotels, you know, the pull out couches, whateves)**. He nearly collapsed onto his makeshift bed. He usually had nights later than this, but tonight his eyes closed almost instantly. It wasn't necessary a bad thing- he did have an early morning tomorrow- but it did reminding him to stock up on his coffee supply.

* * *

**That took waaaaaaaaaay too long to finish writing, but I feel like it's way to short:( Anyway PLEASE review! I know that everyone tells you that, but PLEASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Well, this is Darkseid signing off. Btw, if you have any questions just review or PM me. Remember to address it to Darkseid. :) REVIEW! BUT ALSO FAVORTIE! Please don't flame me cuz flames will be used to bake my cookies. But if you review, YOU MAY HAVE A VIRTUAL COOKIE(::)  
**


	3. Hiatus-really sorry about this

**Hey guys I know you guys(and girls) probaly think i'm preety lazy but my life is just sooooooo fucking busy, so I haven't got alot of time to update. BUT, this story IS NOT being abandoned. I am going to finish this story first on my own computer first and once I'm done (or run out of my muse), I WILL post it. Thank you for those of you who understand my reasoning, and those of you who don't SORRY, but I can't really do anything about. But if you want, reviews about ideas for the story, or just reviews in general are always appreciated. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY!:)**


	4. I'm BACK!

Hey guys! It's been a long time but my vacation was kinda hectic. We went to London for sightseeing, India to see my relatives, and then to Disney World in Florida. So , I've been busy. But I going to try and update more, but we'll see.

* * *

**_Gotham- Red X's Apartment_**

**_4:00 AM_**

_I hope you have enjoyed your time here at Haley's Traveling Circus. Tonight for our final act, we will make humans fly. Introducing, the Flying Graysons_." _A young woman with a mane of red hair approaches the trapeze bar. _

_"__Marie Grayson, Mother of the youngest person in the world to do quadruple flip. As she grabs the bar, she instantly flies out and grabs another one, falling into a quadruple flip. _

_T__he crowd breaks the silence in chorus of oos and ahs. _

_On the other side of the trapeze, a tall man with messy jet black hair stepped up to the bars. In an instant, he joined Mari__e on the trapeze using her arms as a level to pull himself to the next bar. Marie, hanging from her legs on the bar, could feel the audience hold their breath as her husband grabbed her arms. _

_She smiles, 'They haven't even seen the best part'. She could hear Haley's voice "John Grayson, Father of our youngest acrobat performing tonight and wife of Marie. And our last performer, the youngest person to ever perform a quadruple flip, the eldest of the Flying Grayson children, Richard Grayson." _

_I stood on the platform, watching _Mama and_ _Tată but _waiting for the cue from Jason. "Tonight, he will sadly not be joined by his younger siblings, but they are in the stands cheering their big brother on. May I introduce- Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Cassandra, Damian, and Barbra!" _

_The children stand proudly in the crowd, eager to see their parents and brother wow the crowd that night. Mama and_ _Tată hadn't wanted them performing tonight since it was really advanced. But I had managed to learn it for the show. _

_They glided gracefully across the trapeze, but I watched Jason very so carefully, waiting for the cue. In an instant, Jason picked Barbra up from the stands and lifted her onto his shoulders. I smiled from my post in the sky, about to grab the oncoming bar. _

_Time slows down. My gaze drifts to the other end of the trapeze, the absence of certain bolts catch my eyes. My body reacted before my mind, screaming out to my părinți. Tată heard my cries over the crowd, glancing over his shoulder only to see the rings pop off the_

Dick jolted awake. The first few hours of sleep were peaceful, but nightmares almost always followed. I t had been a while since he had been able to go to sleep peacefully.

'Nothing I can do about it now.' He thought as he headed to the kitchen. He set the coffee maker for black and rested his head and arms on the counter.

* * *

Jason's POV

I woke up to the smell of black coffee. I let out a large yawn as I pondered the smell. The only person in the house who drank black coffee was Dick, but he was supposed to be at work.

I quickly shot out of bed, raced down the hall to the kitchen, only to be confronted by my older brither half-asleep on the counter. I try to shake him back up.

"Dick, come on you have to get to work early today." No change in him. I let out a sigh and tried one last trick. "Come Dickie-bird. Time to wake up." I whispered close to his ear, like Mama used to. Dick shot up and turned around. When he saw it was me he let out his breath.

"Hey Jay-bird. What are you doing up so early?" he said, trying to hide a yawn.

"Did you forget or something? You switched with someone at the docks yesterday and you took their shift for today!" I told him, trying to keep an eye on the clock.

Dick's eyes shot open. He rushed to his closet of clothes and picked up his 'work clothing'. As he dashed around the house, I followed him, wanting to help him. He turned and faced me, "Jason, do think you can make breakfast today?" I raised my eyebrow, "Of course I can Dick-wad, just go take a shower."

Dick nodded and scrambled to the bathroom while I headed to the kitchen. I brought out a tray of eggs, a pan, and some bowls and got cooking.

* * *

*Twenty Minutes Later*

After finishing cooking, I wrapped Dick's egg sandwich in some foil and set the others down on the table- a double side fried egg for Tim, a sunny-side up for Damian, scrambled for Barbra, and cereal for me.

Dick bolted out of the bathroom. dropped his clothes in the hamper. He raced to the kitchen and I handed him the sandwich. Dick took the sandwich and gave me a hug. "Thanks Jay. Tell the others I said bye." And with that he bolted out the door.

I looked at the time, 6:05. _Well, _I thought. _I better wake the rest of them up if we want to get to school on time._

I headed back to our room and slowly shook Barbra. Once she was up, we woke up Damian and Tim in the other room. Tim took Barbra to their bathroom, while Damian headed in our's to shower.

I went to the table to eat breakfast. Barbra soon joined me as she finished and Tim took a shower. I slipped into the shower and got ready.

When I came out, everyone was ready. We got our stuff and headed to our first stop- Gotham Elementary, where Damian and Barbra go to school.

After Tim and I dropped them off, we headed to the local middle school. Tim asked me why Dick wasn't home earlier and I relayed the whole morning fiasco to him.

Tim sighed, "This wouldn't happen if he didn't work so hard."

I nodded in agreement. Dick did work too hard, but there was nothing we could do to change his mind.

* * *

Well, sorry it's a filler, but what can you do? Thanks to those of you who are still reading this.

Reviews are welcomed, constructive criticism is welcomed and any ideas for the future plot would be very helpful because I have somewhat of an idea of where i want this to go, but your ideas would be a lot of help.

Thank you

~Darkseid


	5. Hiatus Again

OH MY GOD! It has been forever since I updated! I'M SO SORRY! I wish I had updated earlier, but due to unfortunate circumstances, all of my documents have been deleted :( I really hate to say this, but I most likely will not be updating for a while. Soooooooooooooooooooorry! When everything has been sorted out and I can get my stuff back together, the first thing I will do is update!

A big shout-out to my partner on this account, Angel, and my other best friend, KeyzRule.

A another big shout-out to everyone who has stuck with me so far!


End file.
